Crush
by Zestee
Summary: The mature, enigmatic woman can sure do things that make the cyborg turn red, but could she ever admit it's more than just a game? Things heat up on the Thousand Sunny as the two begin to tease one-another. FRANKY x ROBIN - Chapter 3 now up!
1. Chapter 1

My first fic ever, finally! Expect revisions, I'll most likely fix pieces here and there. I can't find the fics I want, so I have to write them. :) I know most of you like yaoi out there but could the hetero fans write some more for this site? Thanks! :)  
I'd start off with the obligatory 'I don't own One Piece', but fun fact: disclaimers don't do anything. We're all anonymous writers here, if Oda wanted to take legal action, this site would remove all One Piece fanfics. Just something to note ^^

**Spoiler alert:** Story takes place after Thriller Bark. (Forgive me if the timeframe doesn't work, let's pretend, shall we? ;D)  
**Rating:** Will be MA in the future.  
**Pairing:** Franky & Robin

.

.

.

**Crush**  
~Zestee~

After leaving Thriller Bark, the Strawhat Pirates continued their course on the Grand Line, sighing a breath of relief as the coming weeks would bring a peaceful, relaxing break. The crew were finally given a long-needed vacation from shenanigans, showdowns, having their stuff looted, and barely surviving danger. With the addition of a new crew mate, it turned the Thousand Sunny up-side down with rearranging the rooms Franky had originally planned out for them.  
After their triumph in Thriller Bark, the coming days were full of Luffy and Brook's loud conversations, driving Nami halfway insane. Although the crew rejoiced and were hooked on Brook's every word when he boarded the ship, the effect was soon lost with Luffy's easily induced laughter, booming non-sensical jokes bouncing back and forth between the two. Besides Nami nearly tearing her hair out from yelling at the two to be quiet, and Zoro growing ever-crankier from not being able to nap, the rest of the crew quickly adjusted to the new energy on the ship, and made living adjustments to allow for more privacy.

Franky made his workshop into more of a personal space, eventually moving his bed below deck as well. Sharing sleeping quarters with the men on board was a challenge he wasn't prepared for; Zoro snored loudly, Sanji babbled in his sleep, and Ussop would occasionally sleepwalk, wandering around the room in his underwear, tripping over things. Brook would prove to be the worst of all- as if bumping into him when the ship was dark at night wasn't scary enough, his cackling in his sleep made it even scarier. Rather than breaking the skeleton in half, like Zoro would find himself fantasizing about, he instead moved up his bed to the crow's nest, where he was free to snore without getting kicked in the jaw by Sanji. Nami moved her drafting table in with Ussop's workstation, and prettied up the infirmary, making it into her bedroom. Rather than complaining about Robin's nocturnal sleeping patterns, as she volunteered to keep night-watch several nights a week, Nami felt Robin should keep the room as her own. Seeing as Robin's book reading lamp would interfere with Nami's sleep, and Nami's full daytime light was ideal for her drafting work, the new adjustment, and the new ship itself, gave way to some much-needed breathing space.

The new addition to the crew left Robin with odd feelings; feelings that she hadn't felt twinge in her chest since adolescence. Franky. She felt a strong connection to him since their first encounter, and since, she's felt a stronger fascination with the cyborg. At first she thought the fascination was purely because he was so unusual, from his choice of clothes, to the mechanics of his body. Her thoughts often drifted when looking at him, curiously wondering what parts of him still were 100% human, and what parts were artificial. Did he run around in a swimsuit all the time because he never feels cold? Is it possible for him to... well... she didn't want to think about that. It was bad enough that he caught her staring at him lost in thought, it would be worse if he could decipher what she was thinking just by looking at her. She soon had to admit to herself that when she would find herself staring at him, studying everything about him, and wondering where he was and what was he up to, it felt just like a _crush_. Robin didn't want to admit it. Even the word, _crush_, was juvenile- and hadn't heard such a term since she was a teenager. But in her mind, there was no other way to describe it. Infatuation is a much scarier, serious, adult term and she didn't want to admit that if she felt something for the crazy shipwright, that it couldn't be brushed off over time. She had been physical with many men over the years, mostly as an act of impulse when wanting to satify her own needs. She undertood her body, and the things that turned her on, and took them in the form of suitable men as needed. Whoever the lucky man was, she wouldn't hear from him again. Never had she been faced with someone she desired be in close proximity on a daily basis, like a pirate ship on the Grand Line. No matter, she thought, if a crush is what it is, it will subside.

The late afternoon was sunny, cheerful, and full of laughter. On most days like this, the weather was clear and warm, and most of the crew would tend to their own things. Franky was on the deck watching the waves, snacking on cookies Sanji had made two days ago. Quickly accustomed to the speed of which freshly-baked snacks disappear, Franky knew that hiding snacks was the way to go.

"Oi! Franky!" Luffy shouted from the swing, waving to him. "Whaddaya got? Is that..." Luffy sniffed the air, "...cookies?"

"Yeah, but they're not for you. These are mine." The rubber man quickly dashed to his side, practically putting his face in Franky's stash, before he turned to pull them out of mouth's reach. "Why don't you go to the kitchen? Sanji says he made way extra for you and Brook, since you won't be eating Nico Robin's share while she's asleep again."

Luffy turned his face to Brook, both of sharing an astonished look, mouths gaping wide and eyes gleaming. "Sanji~~~~~~!" Luffy screamed as the pair made a dash for the kitchen. Franky smirked to himself.  
_  
'The two deserve it. Driving everyone crazy...'_

Suddenly a loud noise was heard from Robin's room; to Franky's ears, he heard the clatter of wood, with the thump of something else. Quickly entering the room, Franky looked around, then noticed Robin on her knees in the corner of the room, in front of her closet.

"Are you okay? I heard a noise-" Franky first noticed she was holding her thumb, then noticed piles of clothes on hangers covering the floor of the small closet.

"Ah, yes..." Robin turned to face Franky, biting her lip, and turning her attention to her thumb, squeezing it with the other hand. Franky quickly approached her and kneeled down to inspect her hand.

"You don't need to worry, it's just a splinter I think, I just sort of hit it, when the rack fell. It's my fault, really." Still with a concerned look on his face, Franky lightly gripped the hand cradling her thumb, looking closely at it. Not expecting the sudden closeness, and the sudden touch from the man she'd been so closely studying, Robin felt a blush heat her face. Not being one to let her feelings be readable, Robin gave no obvious response to Franky's touch, always wanting to play it cool; it was an everyday built in behaviour from an early age; for someone who spent a majority of her life powerless, it was her way of regaining that sense of power. She hoped, however, that he couldn't sense just how hot her face felt.

"Ouch! I can see where you might get a bruise, and yeah, I see a splinter, right there..." Franky brought her hand closer to his face, lifting his sunglasses with his thumb. He then turned his direction to the closet, trying to make sense of what happened.

"I was hanging up my clothes and ran out of room, since Nami took the dresser, and I've been running out places for books, I thought that this could be raised higher, that way I have room for a top rack and a bottom-"

"Why didn't you come and ask me? I built you this closet after all! And ran out of room to fit books? Really? Even after you used up Luffy and Zoro's space in the library?" Robin's eyes moved from Franky's, then down to her hand, which was still being gripped by his. Franky let go of her hand, giving her a slightly nervous grin. Unbeknownst to Robin, however, the gesture had been intentional. Franky had wondered since their first meeting what kind of person she was exactly. The mysterious woman was hard to decipher; she often kept to her books, and when he caught her looking at him, she would then return with a smile. _'When she's staring at me, what is on her mind exactly? She's wondering if my penis works, isn't she? Is she... checking me out?_' Getting closer to the enigmatic woman, Franky thought, might reveal some answers.

"I figured since you've rearranged the entire ship, on top of building it, I'd give you a break. But I didn't count on dropping everything in there, I really overstuffed it."

"Silly woman. I have extra racks for this closet in my shop, you would've had to come bug me anyway. Besides, that's my job here. When I get back, it'll get it done in no time!" Franky stood up from the floor, heading off to retrieve his things. A few moments later he returned to her room with his hammer and supplies, where he found her gathering her clothes that had fallen off the rack and piled up on the floor of the closet.

"Ohh, that one's my favourite." Franky pointed at the outfit Robin was holding from a hanger.

"This?" Robin held it up to her body. It occured to her that the form-fitting black dress was the outfit she had wore when the two met for the first time, right from their confrontation on the sea train, up until their miraculous escape from Enies Lobby. When she had been browsing through her wardrobe in the past weeks, coming across the outfit would remind her of the range of emotions she endured during the ordeals with CP9 and Spandam, and wasn't sure if she wanted to wear the thing again.

"Yes. I hope you have more good memories than bad with it. I'd hate to think you'd avoid wearing it again."

Robin smiled, tilting her head to the side curiously. "Ooooh? And why is that?"

Franky bent down on one knee, lazily resting his elbow on it. He pushed his shades up with his thumb, letting them rest on top of his head. "Because it's sexy on you."

Now he had really done it- the cool, demure woman couldn't keep the facade. Her face went completely red, and the hands holding the dress against her body felt weak. Her feelings were not meant to be shown, Nico Robin was supposed to be calm and collected, her thoughts kept completely to herself; a cocoon that protected her from anyone interfering with her personal space. This _crush_ was becoming problematic.

Franky laughed, picking up his hammer and supplies and getting to work on the broken closet. "Made you blush. That means that I win!"

She began to busy herself gathering her clothes and moving them out of his way, setting them on her bed behind him in an attempt to mask her embarrassment. What was embarrassment quickly grew to frustration- acting shy and blushing was only suitable if she was being coy; if she was in charge. No, only if she were playing a game, messing with a man's ego by acting like a smitten teenaged girl, could explain her behavior. That's just what it will have to be then, she figured. Gauging by how busy Franky was, hammering away at the closet, Robin took her chances with his back turned and tossed off the Galley-La brand dress, quickly replacing it with the saucy black outfit. Zipping it dangerously low, she snuck a glance over her shoulder to see that Franky hadn't noticed what she was up to. Creeping a smile, Robin took the opportunity to add another ingredient: the matching thigh-high boots. She sat on the bed and pulled them out from underneath where she kept the rest of her shoes, sitting up straight and sensually stretching her legs to stage her scheme. Suddenly wondering why things seemed quiet, Franky took a short glance over his shoulder to see what she was up to. What Franky saw didn't process in his brain until he was looking back at his hammer. Robin was indeed in that tight dress, sitting on her pink bedsheets, in the midst of dipping her toe in a long leather boot that so sexily put that entire outfit together. Did she notice him looking? No, not yet... Franky flashed another glance, his eyeballs retreating to the closet again. He saw both boots on her this time; the motion of her hands gliding up the shiny tight material above her knees, smoothing it out. He picked up the pole from the floor which carried the weight of dozens of hangers of clothes on it, staring at the top and bottom notches that would hold the wooden poles. Franky cleared his throat, feeling his heartrate go up as he wondered what the mysterious woman behind him was up to.

"So uh, did you want this on the top or the bottom...?" Nico knew he had stolen a glance when it appeared she was busy- and felt that her plan was working already. Franky appeared casual, turning around to meet her eyes, while holding the heavy rack of clothes. The only thing different about that last time she wore the outfit was now she wasn't wearing anything underneath it- the thin floral dress was replaced with nothing, which in turn made it appear shorter, tighter, and more revealing. Franky swallowed again, feeling a sweat appear on his forehead. Robin stepped closer, her eyes locked on Franky's. Her sensual gaze made it seem like she hadn't heard the question at all, as she wore the tiniest grin. With one hand behind her back, while the other played with the tab on her zipper, she thought about the question.

"Hmmmm." Tilting her head, her eyes moved to the rack he was holding for a short moment, then locked back onto his eyes. "I think... I prefer bottom."

Franky's eyes widened. _'Oh god.'_ he thought, turning his head back to the closet, he wasn't sure if he even heard the words correctly, they were just so dirty. '_She's bad. She's pure evil._ _And the way she looked at me when she said it..._'

Robin giggled, putting her hand near her face. "I win."

"Hwah?" Franky rested the pole in the bottom notches, as instructed, avoiding Robin's eyes.

"You're blushing. I got you."

"Am not."

Robin stepped closer, the sound of her heels making Franky feel a bit uneasy as her body became extremely close.

"Mmmhmm." Robin held both her arms behind her back, lightly brushing his arm with the bare skin of her cleavage as he continued to edge himself deeper in the closet, avoiding her.

"Alright! Alright!" Franky jumped back, holding an open palm towards her. "But that doesn't mean you win! It just means we're even. It's that dress! Damn!" Franky went through multiple gestures, comically covering up his anxiety.

Robin chuckled. "I guess so." Looking over her newly-adjusted closet, she looked back at Franky with a sincere smile. "Thank you, by the way. It looks great."

"Hmm." Franky looked at the nightstand next to the closet, admiring the camera that had been resting on it. Picking it up, he pointed at Robin with a grin. Immediately, she stepped forward in protest.

"Careful, if Nami-"

"Wait! You ruined it- I was about to tell you to hold that smile!"

"There isn't any film in her camera anyway. If you don't want to owe her money you don't have, I'd suggest you put it down before you break it." Robin was interrupted by a bright flash, followed by a low-pitched whistle from the camera's flash.

"Come on baby, pose for me!" Franky dropped to one knee, tilting the camera diagonally, adjusting the focus around the lens.

"Quit being silly, would you?" Robin took a step back, folding her arms over her chest, looking away as if her picture was actually being recorded. '_Don't let him catch you blushing again._'

"On this month's issue of The Most Hottest & Wanted- Nico Rrrrrr~obinnnn~!" Franky snapped away, barraging the woman with multiple flashes, from all different angles.

Robin couldn't help but break her serious expression with an embarrassed smile, loosening her arms and putting one hand behind her neck, and the other on her hip.

"Wooooaaah! That's more like it! Come on, more sultry!" As Franky moved closer, Robin unknowingly kept making steps backwards. It was hard for her to be anything but amused, unable to suppress a grin. Moving her hand to her knee, and the other towards her chin, she blew a kiss towards Franky with a wink. Normally it was rare for the enigmatic woman to act a little silly, but she suddenly felt like having fun around the crazy cyborg.

"Robin chw~aaaaaaaan! I love yoooou!" Franky chimed with hearts in his eyes, doing his best Sanji impression. Robin burst out laughing, reduced to holding her knees, breaking the pose. The two laughed together and Franky lowered the camera, watching her tear up with laughter. Robin rubbed her tears with the back of her hand, fighting off the last of her laughs. Still on the floor, Franky formed a toothy grin, raising the camera again.

"I haven't seen such exquisite beauty in so long.... would you allow me to see your panties?" Robin burst out in tears, dropping to her knees on the floor, laughing at Franky's Brook impression. He swelled with pride a little inside, delightfully surprised by how much his jokes effected her; finding the laughter all too infectious as he laughed along with her.

"You're too funny..." Robin giggled, getting out the last of her laughter, rubbing the corners of her eyes with a sigh. "...definitely the funniest one on the ship."

"Oh, well... come on now..." Franky found his face growing red as he nervously rubbed the back of his head, popping his shades down over his face. Robin smiled, re-tallying the score in her head. "The handsomest too, right?" He gave her a thumbs-up.

"Handsomest, maybe..." Still on her knees, Robin leaned forward to crawl closer to the man holding the camera in his lap. "Sexiest, definitely." Robin said seductively, lowering her eyelids to give him a sinful gaze, slowly removing the shades from off his head. Franky wore a stern look, masking just how cornered he felt at the moment, without being able to disguise himself very well. The redness from his cheeks grew to cover his entire face, as he swallowed a hard lump in his throat. Just then, a voice was heard near the door.

"Robiiiiin," Nami's voice sang, "...dinner's ready!"

With her eyes still fixated on Franky's as she wore a satisfied smile, Robin rose to her feet. "Alright, I'll be there in a minute!"

Franky's expression grew a little annoyed as he pulled himself up to his feet after her, using his closeness to Robin's body to tower over her, looking down at the proud woman. He began to speak in a serious tone, almost whispering.

"Nico Robin." Robin kept her eyes on Franky's, enduring a long pause. "I know the score, it's three to one. Don't think for a second that I can't get you back all at once. I can do much worse to you. If you really wanna make this a game... I won't hold back." The black haired woman returned his serious expression with a condescending pout, mocking the tall man above her.

"Neither will I." Robin played with a strand of black hair, playfully biting her lip. Not amused by the power struggle, Franky lowered his head to whisper near her ear.

"I can make you blush so goddamn hard."

Her hand lowered down her neck, lightly dragging her fingertips down the open zipper of her clothing, turning her head to meet Franky's gaze again.

"Ah..." She let a tiny moan escape her throat, her eyes fluttering shut. "Franky... you're making me blush so goddamn hard... ohh..." Mocking his words, she made sure to catch yet another blush on the man's stunned face.

Sanji's distant voice was heard outside the door. "Robin chwaaaaa~n! You're dinner is getting cold!"

Stepping back to look at the frozen cyborg, Robin wore a devilish smile. "I'm cooooommminnng~!" She sang back almost too suggestively. It took a moment for Franky to gather himself. He began to head towards the door, stopping to give the woman one last word before leaving.

"You'll get what's coming to you. Evil woman."

Robin smiled, watching him leave.

.

.

.

I'll be writing more very soon.  
And if anyone can help me find an old fanfic, I'd be very happy. I seems to have been erased from the internet, most likely because this site reformed a couple of years ago and removed all their rated M material. The story involved Nami and Sanji getting into an argument, then later making up when Sanji saves Nami from thugs in town, and they later go on a date. The author wrote beautifully and wrote ZoroxTashigi stories as well, they had a website called "Starry Night" (I think) that went offline too. I'd really like to read the story again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoiler alert:** Story takes place after Thriller Bark.  
**Rating:** MA for MAjor lemon  
**Pairing:** Franky & Robin

.

.

.

**Crush  
chapter two**

~Zestee~

The crew was gathered in the kitchen, bundled in their winter coats, huddled around the giant oven aboard the Thousand Sunny. For the past two days, the voyage gradually turned more uncomfortable as they ventured into a cold belt, the temperature plummeting from a comfortable 24° celcius to a frigid -20°. Franky entered the kitchen from the light snowfall on deck, dressed in a long winter jacket, bomber hat, mits and winter boots, but was without a trace of any pants. Equipped with mugs of hot chocolate and coffee, each member of the crew turned their head's eagerly to Franky, awaiting an update on the nonfunctional furnace.

"Good news, I finally got the thing running. It took me a long time to figure out what the problem was, but this is the first time we've had to turn on the heat, so unfortunately we all had to suffer today..." Franky sat down on the floor with the others, grabbing the mug of coffee Sanji offered him. The temperature had dropped the most dramatically that morning, and it was now midnight on the frigid ship.

"How long until it'll be back to normal?" Nami sat crosslegged with her Chopper in her lap, hugging a blanket around herself.

"It should only take about two hours until we're warm again. But we're all tired, and the crow's nest isn't going to be warm until maybe sunset, so I'd suggest Zoro keep watch down here tonight."

"Chopper, you can sleep in my bed." Nami cuddled the small reindeer close. "But could you grow big and keep me warm?"

"Nami-" Chopper wore a serious look, "why don't you stay big and keep _me_ warm?"

Everyone laughed. Sanji reached his arms out to Nami and Robin. "Nami-swaaan! Robin-chwaaan! You can bunk with me, my love will keep you warm until the end of time!"

"He's good at keeping our room warm with his hot stinking farts." Luffy said dryly, picking his nose. Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor, surprised that the rude, witty reply normally heard from Zoro came from the goofy captain. Ussop, Franky, and Zoro tipped over laughing, while Sanji angrily retorted at the comment.

Franky had returned to his room where he rearranged his desk to do some late-night drafting. Tidying his room, it quickly dawned on him that he was expecting Robin. Like the rest of the crew, she had been bundled in her winter clothing, trying her best to endure the cold day. By the time Franky lit a dozen candles around the small room, he knew in his gut that the seconds were ticking down to when she would be at his door, using the circumstances to get close once again. The room was dim and moody with candlelight, a perfect alibi that kept the room warm and lit at the same time. Since their playful conversation a week ago, the two were in a stalemate. Not wanting to come on any stronger, the dark-haired woman stayed aloof, not trying to act any less natural than she normally did. Reading under the shade, joining in on normal dinner conversation; nobody would have guessed anything was different with her. The tall cyborg on the other hand, was visibly brewing on the inside. Drumming the large fingers of his hand on the kitchen table and looking as if he was plotting some kind of revenge, he was often asked by the others, "What's wrong with _you_?" Franky found it hard to concentrate on his projects, now finding that he was a victim of severe daydreaming. He replayed in his head how good the slender woman looked in that black outfit, and what it might have been like if he had been the one winning the score. '_Damn her._' Thoughts of Robin flooded his mind, and would find his daydreaming getting out of hand late at night. Not being able to control his own body was frustrating for the shipwright; he wouldn't sport his trademark swimsuit if he was unable to control the equipment inside it. Controlling his blood flow to any part of his body was key to the range of transformations and attacks the cyborg was capable of. But back in her room, his biggest fear was that he'd lose that control and spring out of his pants.  
Sitting as his drafting table, he felt the room getting warmer as minutes went by, not sure if it was the furnace kicking in coupled with the warm candlelight, or his thoughts heating his body. He sat and stared at the drawing he started a week ago. The tiny revisions reminded him of what little he's gotten done, and found himself fixing his hair once again, wondering now if she would come tonight.

At that moment, a tiny knock was heard at the door. Franky jumped up from his chair, clearing his throat.

"Yes?"

"It's me." It was Robin, as expected. Opening the door a few inches, Franky pressed his face against the crack, blocking her entrance with a grim look.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm cold." She had her blanket wrapped around her, tilting her head with a smile.

"Well I already invited Ussop and Zoro to share my bed tonight."

"What?!" Robin face contorted with disbelief.

"We're gonna get in a big messy manpile tonight. No girls allowed, sorry."

Robin laughed, "That's gross!"

Franky smiled, opening the door fully to let her in. Robin trundled in, wrapped up in a cocoon of her pink blanket, flopping down on his bed. Franky closed the door quickly, closing out the frigid draft from outside . He sat back down at his drafting table, basked in the candlelight beside his work.

"I mean it though, you'll have to make room for the manpile."

"Stop putting the mental image in my head, please!" Robin laughed, spreading out her blanket on top of herself.

"So. What happened to getting me back?"

"Oh, is that what you're after?" Franky gave her a sarcastic look, "We were just kidding around, weren't we? You're not disappointed that I didn't do anything to you, are you?"

Robin paused for a short moment, pretending to be occupied in adjusting the pillow.

"Of course not. I understand. We all have limitations."

"Oh, that burned..." Franky muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

Franky cleared his throat, "Nothing." The woman obviously had a skill for turning his words against him.

"Your room is nice and warm."

"We're closest to the furnace here. I'd imagine your room is very cold."

"It's terrible. I'm glad you got it fixed though." Robin nestled her head in the pillow, closing her eyes. The bed smelled like Franky, making her heart flutter a little. She wanted so desperately to be close to the man all week, but figured that if anyone was going to make a move, that it was his turn. Robin figured by now under that tough-guy exterior, Franky was shy around women. The fact that he was avoiding her now, waiting for her to fall asleep before he joined her in bed was an obvious sign. Although she felt impatient about the lack of action this week, his shyness was nothing short of adorable.

Minutes later, Franky peered over his shoulder at the bed behind him.

"You comfortable?" Franky waited for an answer.

Robin appeared to be sound asleep, her eyes closed, cuddled away underneath the blanket. He was indeed tired tonight, and was glad to see Robin had fallen asleep. Franky shed the unbuttoned winter coat on the back of his chair, wearing just a pair of black boxer shorts. He quietly approached the bed and lifted his side of the blanket to climb in, watching Robin's face to see if he would wake her. As the minutes went by, Franky continued to watch her, both admiring her beauty in how peacefully she slept, and to see if she was faking. But she didn't move; nor did she open an eye to peek at him back. He chose this moment to bring his body close to hers; wrapping his arms around her to bring the slender woman close to his chest. Robin let a sleepy groan escape her throat, her hands now pressed comfortably against his chest, her head resting below his chin. He had wondered all week how he was going to get close to her again; what he could do to make the sharp woman blush again, and how he could catch her off guard. Though he didn't mind how seductive she had been, he wanted to be the one to make her tremble. Closing his eyes, Franky let out a small sigh, not wanting to fall asleep just yet, but finding it hard not to surrender after a long day. It had been uncomfortably cold all day, and now that it just started to get warm, it was hard not to feel sleepy. Just as he felt he was slipping away, he was reawakened by the sudden movement of the small woman. Robin's fingertips curled gently against his chest, as her lips began to apply tiny kisses between the muscles of his chest.

"Nico Robin..." Franky whispered, feeling her hair through his fingertips.

"You're so shy, it's so cute..." Robin whispered sleepily, trailing kisses as she rubbed her finger slowly against his hard chest.

"Am not."

"Why didn't you invite me if you knew my room would be cold?" She looked up at him with a sad expression, the candlelight in her sleepy eyes almost making it appear as if she was crying.

"I didn't- well, I wasn't sure if- I kinda just expected you to show up."

"Shy." Robin smiled, pressing her cheek against his chest again, sliding her knee between Franky's legs.

It took Franky a moment to come up with a reply.

"Listen, I know I'm a super guy and all, but you've made it quite clear how badly you want me." Franky waited for a response, but didn't get one. "...I mean, since I got here, I've caught you staring at my junk about ten times a day." Robin lay still. "Not to mention before I was even officially part of your crew, you already had your hands all over me. I know you see me as somewhat of a knight in shining armor and all, but you don't have to be in such a hurry. I'll be here the whole voyage." Minutes went by as Franky continued to hold her close, the two laying in silence. It appeared she had already fallen asleep.

When Robin awoke in the morning, she immediately noticed her arms were stuck. Looking past her shoulders, she realized both wrists were handcuffed to the bedposts. She immediately felt panic in her chest, not quite realizing she was in Franky's room, but quickly remembered she wasn't in some foreign place as part of some kind of kidnapping. _So where was Franky?_ Looking around the room, she quickly spotted the man who was no doubt behind this. Dressed in a white towel and dripping, Franky turned to look at Robin from his mirror across the room, combing his hair upwards. He flashed her a smile.

"Rise and shine."

"What is this?" Robin asked calmly, extending her fingers in the cuffs that confined her to the bed. She knew right away what it was- she had waited all week to see what he might do to her. Although she wasn't ready to admit it, she felt as nervous as a teenaged girl right about now, feeling like she was about to receive her first kiss. Only now, with handcuffs involved, she was secretly anxious to resume their game. A blush swept across her face as she gazed at Franky's body- though he normally wore very little clothes, the sight of him dripping wet and wearing just a towel was making her heart race. Smiling, he set his comb down and slowly made his way to the bed, sitting down beside her.

"You remember when you 'pressured' me into joining the crew?" He quickly removed the blanket off of her; exposing her long legs in the short cotton dress she wore to bed. The thin cotton material was patterned in black and white stripes, just barely covering her underwear as the material had risen and bunched up in her sleep. After feeling the cold rush of air, she shyly closed her legs.

"Yes..." Her heart began to race.

Franky leaned in closer, gently massaging the skin above her knee. "I've been meaning to get you back for that." She began to shake, nervously anticipating where his robust fingers would lead to.

"Franky..." Robin closed her eyes, blushing so heavily that she moved her head to the side shyly.

"Using my head as a stepping stone, that was very bad of you... I was gonna get you back for that too." Franky shifted his body to the center of the bed, pulling apart her legs and setting himself between them, kneeling between her knees to face her. Robin gasped, opening her eyes to view him. She nearly fell apart when she saw the devilish look on his face, his strong hands gripping each knee, and the sight of his wet muscles glisten from the leftover moisture from his shower.

"I should beat you up right now for this."

"You're blushing so much right now. It's cute." Franky mocked, bringing his lips down to her knee, applying small kisses while giving her a seductive stare.

Robin attempted to squirm away, but with her little effort, didn't escape his grip. "Stop. I'm gonna hurt you." She looked away shyly, pretending to be slightly annoyed.

"I've been studying you. You can't use your powers when your arms are confined like this. You're not going anywhere."

Robin's voice was weak, "...What do you want to negotiate out of me?"

Franky admired the striped panties that matched her dress, his heart racing from seeing one of his many fantasies coming to life. Seeing the powerful woman who could cripple anyone now being confined by him, blushing under his control was almost too good to be true. Unmistakeably, he noticed her arch her back slightly as she exhaled deeply, an obvious sign she was as turned on as he was.

"If you say the words I want to hear, I'll make you feel really good." Franky slowly moved one hand from her knee to slide to her inner thigh, gently rubbing the sensitive skin with his callused thumb. "If you don't, I'll torture you."

Unintentionally, Robin let a tiny sigh escape her mouth from the touch. "What's the difference?"

"If you don't, you don't get a kiss." He leaned over her closer, bringing his finger to meet the softness of her panties, slowly massaging the hot sensitive area. Robin cried out softly, astounded by the thickness of his finger and how good it felt as he teased her.

"Tell me you want me."

Robin fought against her handcuffs; she wanted to touch the gleaming muscles that towered over her, wanting to feel his skin and put her arms around his neck. But she felt she would fall apart if she took any more than glimpses of the powerful man, feeling so overwhelmed by his touch that she thought she might faint.

"Franky..." Robin began to shake under his touch, letting out a long pleasured sigh.

"Why are you wet?" Franky whispered, poking fun at the slender woman who began to heave her chest in heavy breaths.

"It's morning. Aren't you hard when you wake up?" He found it funny that her body was obviously screaming for him, yet verbally, she denied it.

"When I have a sexy dream, sure..." Franky continued to circle the patch on her moist panties, feeling himself grow ever harder under his towel. It was difficult not to just throw it off and just finally do what he'd been dreaming about all week, but making her squirm like this was too satisfying. He took his finger away to slowly pull the material of her dress over her hips, pressing both hands against her skin to reveal her toned body beneath it.

"Franky, no..." Robin whined, shyly looking away from him.

"Why are we so shy today? I thought you wanted this, Robin..." Franky stopped when the material reached just below her breasts, noticing her hard nipples through the material. Using one hand, he gently ran his thumb over a nipple, nearly shivering from the electric current he felt from Robin's response.

"Ah!" Robin let out a tiny feminine gasp that would reduce any man to mush; she arched her back and grazed his sides with her knees in a way that begged him to continue. Franky found himself breathing heavily, not sure if he could stay any more patient. He was unbearably hard underneath his towel, wanting to penetrate the softness beneath her panties more than anything.

"Say it Robin... say you want me." Leaning over top of her, he continued massaging her breasts through the cotton material, pushing it with his thumbs up to her neck to expose her large round breasts.

He lowered his lips to her nipple; teasing it with his breath. Teasing the other with his fingertips, he massaged it as he began to flick his tongue over the hardness of her rosy nipple.

Robin began to gasp and whimper from the constant caresses; the ever growing wetness in her panties reminding her just how ready she was to surrender. She wanted to beg him for it now, to ask him to just throw off all their clothes and just do her over and over, but the teasing was just so euphoric that she didn't process the fact that he was asking her to say it. He continued to flick the sensitive skin of her nipples with his tongue and fingers, delicately sucking the hard nipple and letting it pop out of his mouth while she continued to moan. She shifted her body downwards to meet his knee, relieving the sensitive area drenched in hot wetness against him, eagerly rubbing herself against him.

"Franky, please..." Robin moaned as if she were in pain, "I can't take any more teasing..." Still rubbing her hardened nipple, rising and falling between her deep breaths, Franky began to slowly kiss up the side of her neck.

"Hmm. I'm not hearing the magic words." His voice was deep, his kisses making their way up to her ear, where he playfully nibbled on her earlobe. Feeling just how impatient she was right now was driving him nearly insane; her wetness was so abundant that he could not only feel it soaking completely through her panties and onto his skin, the hotness of her pussy was going to make him lose it any moment now. Her voice was the most erotic of all; hearing a woman beg through moaning like this was turning him into goo. It turned him on more than anything to hear the quiet woman's voice sound so naughty; moaning, gasping and sighing like this, he only wished they could be completely alone so he could hear her moan louder.

"Franky... ah.. ah! I want it... I want it so bad, please..." Robin threw her head back, feeding him a series of moans and gasps that nearly made his head explode. Taking his lips away from her neck, Franky sat up and tossed away the towel that had been around his waist, eagerly hooking his fingers on the sides of her panties and peeling them down her legs. At this point, Robin was far past being embarrassed with her body, parting her legs slightly and giving him a sleepy, erotic stare. Tossing the panties aside, Franky barely took a moment to admire the pinkness of her pussy before he leaned over top of her, gripping his throbbing cock in one hand to guide it to the source of her wetness. Looking down at her, he felt he should tease her one last time. Giving her a wicked grin, he rubbed the tip of his cock against the tiny sensitive spot above her pussy that was sure to drive her mad. Closing her eyes, Robin let out a prolonged gasp, pulling at her handcuffs and letting out a shivered sigh. Rubbing his tip up and down her wet pussy, he smiled as she began to lift her hips in protest of his teasing.

"Ah... uhm... Franky..." Robin's face looked almost worried as she opened an eye to look at him.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Franky positioned himself to penetrate her hot folds.

"Um, could you..." Her voice was nearly a whisper as she turned her head to the side, still exhibiting shyness. Franky lowered his face to hers, trying to pick up on her words. "...You're so big... and- it's been a while for me, so could you please be gentle...? I mean, at least at first..." Franky couldn't have chosen sexier words in his fantasies- unable to hold back a delighted boyish smile. Robin, who had her eyes closed from asking such an embarrassing thing, didn't notice the glee resonating from the man's face. Before she could catch him, Franky gave her a reassuring kiss behind her ear.

"Of course." He already felt himself sliding into her; her pussy was so wet that he wanted nothing more than to go full force, but began to feel the tightness of her entrance. "Robin." He let out a deep breath against her neck, moving his now free hand to support himself ontop of her, resting his hands on either side of her body. Robin shifted slightly, parting her legs further for him, feeling a heavy blush as she felt her body sinking into a world of pleasure. Feeling the world around them disappear, she forgot the importance of keeping their newly-found relationship discreet by letting out a very feminine moan in the form of his name.

Feeling the heat resonating from her face, he couldn't help but blush himself; feeling so connected with the gorgeous woman he was now claiming with his body. The way she moaned his name was sending his heart into cardiac arrest; it suddenly occurred to him just how _bad_ they were being. Not only were there several people on board this ship who could have heard her just now, but the very realization that they were being so primal was so undeniably... _naughty_.

"You're so tight..." Franky closed his eyes, pushing himself further into her tight pussy, amazed by how incredibly good she felt. Going by how much her tightness allowed, he began pulling out slightly, returning to push back in again. Robin began to breathe heavier, parting her legs farther. His lips still on her neck, he still noticed she was slightly tense.

"Is this okay?" More than anything, Franky didn't want to hurt her in any way, gradually quickening the speed of his thrusts according to her body language.

"Mmhmmm..." She hummed, growing more accustomed to the thickness of his cock, beginning to feel more and more pleasure as his thrusts grew faster. He began to feel perspiration on his forehead as he penetrated her more and more, endulging in how good the tightness of her wet pussy felt. His breath became more sporatic as he felt certain thrusts feeling better than others, making his heart race as he dove his cock further into her pussy, feeling her tightness wane slightly. She moaned softly as she felt herself drifting off further into a world of bliss; his thrusts rhythmically sending her heart fluttering, excitedly aware that the man she had been teasing was getting back at her in just the way she secretly wanted. Shifting his weight slightly, Franky lowered his body closer to Robin's, gripping her leg from her inner thigh to spread it farther apart as he continued to work his hips against hers. Suddenly, this tiny shift made Robin's eyes widen; his cock seemed to work into her at a much more sensitive level, making her cry out in pleasure. Franky noticed right away that she began to feel wetter, her pussy untightening, allowing him to penetrate her faster and deeper.

"Robin- you're so good..." Franky rested his lips on her neck, putting some of his weight on her as he began to pound into her harder.

"Please, don't stop, it's perfect- just like this... ah!" Franky began to feel the tenseness in neck soften, noticing her arms, for the first time, go limp. Lifting his head, he looked down at Robin almost nose-to-nose to view her sleepy expression. Keeping his thrusts at the same rhythm, he noticed she lost all tension in her entire body, watching her head fall back, parting her lips as she closed her eyes. Her face went so hot that he felt the heat on his own, knowing for certain she was about to come. He felt her knees begin to shake against his sides, feeling her breath grow ever quicker as she let out consequtive gasps that became louder and louder moans. Though her moans were extremely erotic and nearly sending him over the edge, at this rate, she was going to give them away completely. Franky grabbed a fluffy pillow and pressed it against her face from the nose-down, not wanting to suffocate the poor woman, but not wanting their cover blown. As if not noticing at all, Robin let out a sustained high-pitched feminine cry as Franky thrust into her faster and harder, not wanting to dissatisfy her in any way. Franky guiltily removed the pillow; he wanted more than anything to hear the sexy dark-haired woman scream out his name during climax, but had to hear it muffled through the pillow instead. Robin purred as Franky continued to thrust, he felt more turned on than ever, looking over the woman who looked more than satisfied, giving him a sleepy smile full of wonder.

"Oh Franky..." Although she came, his thrusting still felt so good to her, feeling as if she came off of her orgasm only to return to the sustained plateau of pleasure she felt moments before. Her erotic gaze he read as '_give me more..._' was all it took for him to reach his climax. Franky closed his eyes, resting his forehead lightly against Robin's as he quickly slid out of her, grasping his cock and pumping it to release himself over her body. Robin felt the hot liquid stream across her stomach and chest, the two breathing heavy sighs as they gazed into eachother's eyes. After catching his breath, Franky slowly sat back as they both exchanged a gentle smile. Feeling a little embarrassed, Franky silently reached for a box of nearby tissue as he began to dab away the moisture left behind on her body. Her body was beautiful, and now that he come back to his senses, he felt he should make up for coming on her by at least cleaning her up in a caring fashion.

"Sorry." Looking at her a little guiltily, he used up one more tissue to clean the few drops between her breasts.

"Don't be." She smiled down at him, looking like she was ready to fall asleep, she was so relaxed. "You made me feel really good. Ah..." She sighed, closing her eyes. He sat watching her for a while, admiring her, quickly feeling pride swell in his chest as he let the reality of what just happened sink in. Nico Robin, who was not only drop-dead gorgeous, was smart, witty, sexy, and underneath it all, turned out to be so pure and so incredibly feminine that it surprised him. It was almost like she was a schoolgirl, not in that she was inexperienced, but almost innocent in the way she acted shy, like a virgin. Last week she seemed like such a vixen, but when he took control today, she said things like '_please be gentle_'...

"What are you smiling about?" Robin giggled. It occurred to Franky that he had been staring off into space for some time now. Snapping back to reality, he got up and headed to the dresser beside his desk, quickly grabbing a set of clothes and picking up a key that had been sitting on top of his desk.

"I'm thinking I like you so much, I'm not letting you go!" Franky smiled, putting on his shorts and shirt with his back turned to her.

"Now now, that's not very nice... what will I do if I get cold?" Robin was still shackled to the bed, now beginning to feel like her wrists could use a break from the metal cuffs that had been chafing her. Franky sat back down beside her, key in hand.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm."

"Will you?" Robin lowered her eyelids, giving him a sinful gaze as she lifted herself up to bring her lips closer to his.

Franky brought a finger to her lip, stopping her. "Ah ah ah- not so fast."

"Huh?"

"You never said the magic words." Franky slowly teased his finger across her lips.

"Yes I did!"

"Nope, you didn't say, 'I want you'." Franky grinned.

"Yes I did! I did so say 'I want you'!" Robin was confused, her voice growing frustrated.

"No, you said 'I want it', not 'I want you'." Franky rested the key between her bare breasts, opting to argue with her before unshackling her, not forgetting that she was a powerful woman.

"You cheater, it's the same thing!"

"No, allow me to explain-" Franky cleared his throat, standing up. "'I want _you_' means you want this," Franky pointed to his face, "'I want _it_' means you want just this." he said, pointing to his shorts. "I wanted you to admit you have a super crush on me, which you obviously do." To Franky's surprise, he was hit with a hard slap on his rear end. Jumping, he turned to look at what striked him, spotting an arm that had sprouted out of the bed. He quickly shot his attention back to the unhappy woman in handcuffs with a look of awe.

"Why you- you really are the devil!" Franky took a few steps back.

"You don't know me very well at all. Now come here and kiss me." Robin arched her back seductively, pushing her breasts in the air, licking her lips and giving him a sexy glare.

"No!" Franky made a dash for the door. Before he could reach the doorknob, a series of arms had grabbed his leg, sending him face-first into the floor. Tearing his leg out of her grip, Franky launched for the doorknob, dashing out of the room and slamming the door closed before Robin had a chance to respond. She paused for a short while, staring at the door before lightly chuckling to herself. Sprouting an arm beside her, she took the key that he had rested on her chest and unlocked the handcuffs; gathering her panties that had been lost in the blanket, wondering to herself what would be for breakfast.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note:

I'm too embarrassed to show this to anyone I know, so if you feel compelled to review, please do :D


	3. Chapter 3

Look at me I'm writing wheeeeee!

Spoiler alert: Story takes place after Thriller Bark.

Rating: MA for MAjor lemon

Pairing: Franky & Robin

.

.

.

.

.

.

Crush

~Zestee~

Breakfast that morning was more or less normal. Luffy choked on a chicken bone, and the kitchen erupted with panic as each member tried their own method of saving the captain. When Chopper's Heimlich maneuver failed to dislodge the bone from Luffy's throat, Nami tried to karate-chop the back of his neck, but with no success. When Sanji took hold of Luffy's rubbery neck, he wrung it like a wet towel, causing him to cough up the obstruction. Relief set upon the crew, letting them return to their breakfast and continue the morning conversation. The closer-acquainted couple opted to sit apart at breakfast, feeling a bit self-conscious. They had wondered now if anyone had heard them hours ago, but it appeared that between the waves crashing against the ship, the furnace, and maybe some of the snoring, no one had. To Franky's surprise, there was no awkwardness between him and Robin, exchanging a smile with her across the table. The two didn't speak the rest of the day, and tended to their own things. Franky worked below deck on his blueprints and small renovations, and Robin relaxed with a book in the observation room.

That night as Franky lay alone in bed, his thoughts came back to her. At this point he began to feel scared about what they had done, and how it would effect their friendship. While he felt content in the early hours of the day, his mind became more and more cluttered with fuzzy thoughts of the sexy bookworm as the day stretched on. What was it about smart women that made them so devious and unpredictable? Perhaps being unable to decode the mysterious woman was the problem, even though her body was also to blame. _Damn it_. He tossed and turned that night, the scent of her still lingered in his bed, making it even more difficult for him to fall asleep.

Elsewhere on the ship, Robin spent the night awake on watch duty in the library. While she normally kept watch by checking out the window every few paragraphs, she found herself staring out the window at the sea, thinking about Franky. It was difficult for her to not daydream about the events that had happened that morning, her thoughts playing back the man in the towel who had been on top of her, so strong, taking her to another world. Although she didn't regret the experience at all, she felt strange about letting her emotions overtake her. If it hadn't been for Franky muffling her face with that pillow, she stupidly could have alerted the entire crew. And poor Sanji... she didn't want to break his heart. This 'crush' was getting so out of hand, she graduated from blushing like a teenager to acting like a total virgin. No matter, she figured. Men liked that, didn't they?

By the next morning, The Thousand Sunny had drifted back into a passage of warm comfortable weather, and the crew couldn't be happier. The furnace wasn't needed any longer, and the captain was free to roll around on the grass again. But by the afternoon, Franky admitted it to himself; he was hiding from Robin. She wouldn't find him here, not in the Shark Submerge III. Stuffed below deck in the Soldier Dock System, Franky finished fine-tuning parts of the interior of the small submarine. He sighed, wondering if he was bored hiding like this now, where would he hide tomorrow? At that moment, he jumped at the sound of the snail-phone ringing. 'It couldn't be her, could it?' Franky cleared his throat before picking up the receiver.

"Hello, Captain Franky speaking."

"Well hello, Captain..." The seductive voice was none-other than Robin's. Franky quickly took a liking to the sound of it._ 'How did she know I was down here?'_

"Oh, who might this be?" Franky asked playfully.

"You can call me Miss All-Sunday."

"Ooh, with a name like that, are you an important businesswoman?"

"You could say that, yes."

"What kind of business do you do?"

"Well, it's top-secret, actually."

"Oh, super-secret spy stuff. I gotcha. So what can I do for you, Miss All-Sunday?"

"Well, it's a little embarrassing to say actually... but do you ever get lonely, Captain?"

"Hmm. Well my job is to command this giant submarine. When I think about it, it can be pretty lonely sometimes."

"Do you have an all-male crew, Captain Franky?"

"Yes. YES. It's unbearable."

"I see. Why don't you tell me what kind of uniform you're wearing?" Robin chuckled.

"Well, I've been doing repairs all day, I'm not wearing a whole lot. It's pretty hot in here."

"Hmm... it's hot where I am too. "

"Where are you?"

"Alabasta."

"Oh... so tell me Miss All-Sunday, what are _you_ wearing?"

"Hmm... from head to toe, let's see... I'm wearing a black silk blouse, a black miniskirt, and thigh-high fishnet stockings. And black stilettos."

"Oh dear, isn't it very hot wearing all that black in the desert?"

"Yes." Robin said with a sigh. "...It's really hot."

"You definitely don't want to get overheated."

"Hmmm... I'm unbuttoning my shirt now. It feels a little cooler now, but this lacy bra I'm wearing underneath, it's keeping me hot too."

"You really have to do something about that." Franky began to drool a little.

"Captain, your voice is making me hot. When I listen to your voice, I can tell you're a strong man." Robin's voice took on a tone of desperation.

"Oh?" Franky's face went red.

"Uh-huh... are you sitting in your captain's chair right now?"

"Yes."

"The door to your quarters is locked? No-one's going to interrupt us?"

"We're all alone."

"What I'd really like to do..." Robin began to talk slowly, almost whispering in a seductive tone. "...is sit on the floor between your knees... then I'd unzip your pants slowly..."

Franky swallowed hard.

"...and gently massage you through your underwear..."

Franky closed his eyes, reaching down and applying his own touch.

"...then, I'd pull down your waistband, and stroke you nice and slow." Robin exhaled slowly. "How does that feel?"

Franky followed her steps, letting out a deep breath as he began to stroke himself under his shorts. "It feels good..."

"...you look so tempting now, I wanna lick you like candy..."

Franky whispered, "Oh god, Robin..." and stroked himself harder.

"...I wanna put your cock in my mouth, Franky..."

Franky nearly dropped the receiver, quickly juggling it back in his hand, floored by Robin's use of dirty language.

Robin began to moan. "Ahh... it's so good, I want you deeper, but you're just so big." She let out a sigh. "You're making me so wet..."

Franky began to breathe heavily, not saying a word as he stroked himself more vigorously. On the other end of the line, Robin layed on her bed, finding herself becoming unbearably aroused. She slowly approached her panties with her fingers, caressing the wetness of the fabric in a circular motion reminiscent of Franky's touch from the morning before.

"I'm touching myself... you're making me so hot, captain." Robin's voice pleaded with him.

"Get down here now." Franky commanded in a low guttural voice. Swallowing hard, he continued to stroke himself, slowing the pace. He decided she wasn't going to get away with keeping this strictly phone sex; she had him worked up the moment she started the conversation in that sultry voice. After hearing the phone disconnect he set the receiver down, closing his eyes as he continued to pleasure himself. Moments later, the rooftop hatch of the submarine opened, and Robin entered the small vessel to meet the back of the captain's chair.

"I have your seat here." Franky peered over his shoulder, giving the woman a devious smile. It appeared she really was wearing the same clothes she had described, the silky black top was open a few buttons too many, revealing a dangerous amount of cleavage, supported by a black bra embroidered with lace. He looked her over head to toe, noticing how tiny her skirt was, combined with the stilettos that made her look even taller. Wearing a devilish grin, she looked even better than he imagined.

"Let me guess, Miss All-Sunday... you're a spy sent here to seduce me?"

Robin giggled, setting her hand on his shoulder as she stepped around his chair to face him, looking down at the man who was quite clearly aroused. "Well, yes. I came here to get something from you." Her eyes narrowed seductively as they met his. She had prepared for their meeting ahead of time, as her wardrobe was thoughtfully put together with a nightly shade of eyeshadow, and a ruby-red application of lipstick he hadn't seen on her before. Robin turned around and sat down in Franky's lap, her back pressed against his chest. Lulling her head on his shoulder, she slowly brought an arm up to caress the back of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine as she tickled the sensitive hairs behind his neck. She slowly undid an extra button on her shirt, innocently letting her breasts emerge from the black silk. Franky looked down to see that he had discovered the sexiest angle of a woman ever; her neck was beckoning him to kiss it, her breasts looked mountainous as they appeared to be bursting out of her shirt and lacy bra, and her fishnetted legs straddled his, her wide stance causing her miniskirt to ride up to reveal her matching panties. Franky began to kiss her neck, running his callused fingers of one hand along her thigh, slowly caressing her side with the other.

"You're bad today." He whispered in her ear. Robin continued to massage the back of his neck, turning her head to rest her lips on his neck.

"Do you like me when I'm bad, or when I'm good?" She arched her back, knowingly applying a bit of pressure with her rear against his exposed groin. The breath from her words ticked his skin, and made his heart skip a beat.

"Hmm?" Franky felt his brain stumble a little, distracted by the tingling he felt as she pressed against him.

"When I needed you to be gentle, because I was so shy... do you like when I'm a good girl?" She continued to rock her buttocks gently against him.

Franky chuckled. "I see." Franky's hands shot for her panties and breasts; applying pressure from a finger on the center of her soaked panties, and the other hand tickling her sensitive nipples through her nearly-translucent bra. Pressing her tightly against his body, he rhythmically massaged her with both hands in an effort to tease the sensitive areas through the lacy fabric. Robin let out a pleasured cry, surprised by his sudden roughness with her that caused her senses to become overloaded. In a deep voice, he whispered near her ear.

"So you're playing the part of the 'bad girl' now, are we? As if you were playing the part of the 'good girl' before, heh... I'm not buying it."

Robin arched her back further, overwhelmed by the strong hands tickling her sensitive nipples and her pussy that begged to be pressed harder by the strong fingers. She let out a desperate moan, but quickly remembered she needed to disprove his belief that she indeed had a schoolgirl crush on him. It was time to throw him off. She was in this for physical reasons, to toy with him for her own pleasure, nothing else. Robin lulled her head to the side, applying tonguey kisses to his neck.

"I want your cock." Robin whispered.

The words knocked Franky's heart out of place for a moment, stunning him once again with her use of dirty language. He could have sworn he felt a spring pop out somewhere.

"You'll have to be patient then." He smiled, continuing to massage her sensitive areas. Robin gasped, almost tempted to give in and let him take control.

"I waited for you all day, I've been patient enough." Robin stood up from out of his grasp, aided by the sudden flourish of arms that pinned Franky's arms to the back of his chair. She tossed her hair, turning around to look at him with a smirk as her gaze grew closer, resting both hands on his knees. Bound by her extra arms from his shoulders down to his forearms, Franky chose to let the woman do with him what she pleased and not struggle against what could be her delicious revenge. He returned her smirk, but quickly grew nervous as her gaze lingered, watching her bite her lip with anticipation as she began to focus on his mouth. Suddenly, as if she changed her mind, Robin lowered herself to her knees and slid her hand from his knee to massage his inner thigh, returning to focus on his eyes with a smirk.

Kneeling between his legs she watched his erection, which was still spring from his shorts, grow even harder as she teasingly massaged his thighs. Robin admired his length, and how human he was in this aspect, and that he showed no signs of alteration. Details aside, he was no different from any normal human male. Remembering how burning hot the head of his cock was when he pressed against her days before, she likened to the idea of teasing him back in the same fashion. Franky was beginning to feel impatient, his breaths becoming needy and shifted in his seat beneath the binding arms. Creeping closer, she continued to massage his inner thigh with one hand and slowly brought the fingertips from the other to lightly tickle his length from bottom to top. Franky let out a sigh, eyes closed as he found the slowness of her actions to be quite excruciating.

Using her powers to suddenly yank the unsuspecting cyborg closer to the edge of his seat, the dark-haired temptress bound his knees, giving herself better access to the object of desire without a thought; making her position on the floor more comfortable without bothering to ask him to move. Silently, she lightly planted kisses on Franky's abdomen, while lightly caressing his hardened length with her fingertips. Up, down. Down, then up... then down again. Then up. With her head obscuring his view, Franky began to feel tortured as he wondered just how long she would continue to tease him this way. Her breath couldn't be more than an inch from the tip of his cock, and he could just barely feel it, shifting his hips slightly, she merely adjusted her position, continuing up... down... up... breathing softly... it went on and on.

"Robin!" Franky whimpered, he bucked his hips in one strong attempt, succeeding in getting the tip of his cock to bounce off her soft lips. Robin answered his plea by cradling his rock-hard erection with her teasing hand, and applying a moist kiss at the base of his shaft. He shuddered; every time he grew impatient, and she advanced, it was all-too cruel the way she took her time with it. As euphoric as it was, and how hot she was making his body burn, the word 'inhumane' kept coming to mind with the way she was going about it. He wanted her mouth so badly right now, he was almost willing to fight her for it. Turning her head to the side, he was able to observe her delicate lips in action, which only made it worse.

Gradually, as she planted wetter and mouthier kisses up his shaft, she let the tip of her tongue drag slowly up to meet his tip.

"Stop squirming, you're distracting me." Robin paused, referring to the squirming she felt in his legs and arms in her bind.

"Please..." Franky whispered. There was no reasoning with this woman; she was clearly set in her plan to torture him, he must have really put her in revenge-mode after the incident before.

The heavy bead of moisture formed at the tip of his cock eased down the path of Robin's tongue, which she promptly saw as a sign to answer his plea. Firming her grip on his cock, she dipped his tip against her bottom lip, serving him a teasing breath as she encircled the top of his shaft with the tip of her tongue. Franky let out a breath of anticipation as Robin thrusted her mouth upon his cock, pumping his shaft with a firm grip, matching the movements along with her mouth. Franky couldn't help but let out a deep moan, her mouth was so hot, it felt like without the effort to avoid it, he would have come in her mouth right at that second. Robin took his cock in further, releasing her grip as she worked him with just her mouth. The arms she bound him with slowly lost their grip, and disappeared. Franky gently took hold of the back of Robin's head, guiding her mouth even deeper, astonished that the mysterious woman had an incredibly sexy talent that she kept secret. Not before long, she thrust her head back against his grip, releasing her mouth from his swollen cock to gasp for air. Looking at her heavy blush and slicked lips, Franky's eyes met Robin's as they exchanged a passionate glare for one another as they both caught their breath. As if in an instant, Robin has rosen from her knees and Franky had snatched her from from the air, their bodies meeting as he pulled her against him as she straddled him; the enraged cyborg wasting no time in getting her panties off by simply ripping them off of her body in a flash, quickly discarding them.

"Robin..." Franky squeezed the soft skin of her asscheeks as he guided his cock to meet her pussy, letting out a tiny gasp as he felt how hot and dripping wet she was. Robin needily groaned as she felt his thickness of his ripe cock tease her, much of her wetness soaked her inner thighs from the long bout of teasing from before. Holding the back of his neck with one hand, she used her other to shift his hard cock to circle her opening, shuddering at how good it felt as its hotness met the sensitive area just above her opening, moaning at the sheer pleasure it brought. Her full breasts pressing up against his face, Franky retaliated by latching his mouth onto the hardened nipple poking through the sheer fabric, giving it a suck as he impatiently waited for her to continue. Positioning the swollen tip of his cock right where she needed it to be, Robin returned her other hand to his shoulder to brace herself. She couldn't wait any longer, there was no hesitation anymore. After all the tickling, licking, sucking and caressing, she had worked herself into such a frenzy with her tedious act. Lonely nights where she attempted to pleasure herself with her soft feminine hands weren't good enough; she craved the raw strength that overpowered her senses so many days before.

Robin could no longer wait, her pussy ached endlessly, and the hard length pressing against it was giving her exactly what she needed. As Robin's hips sank slowly, Franky let out a gutteral moan as he felt the tip of his cock enter her hot wet folds, doing everything in his power not to drive his hips into her. He grew accustomed to letting her take full control, and found it incredibly sexy to feel her carefully slip his cock inside of her. He admired how flush her face was, and how her eyes were sleepy as she gasped tiny breaths through her parted lips. Robin began to bounce her hips, taking in half the length of his cock as she steadied herself on her knees, rhythmically driving him in and out with the movement of her hips. Franky let his head fall back, sighing from pleasure while watching a bead of sweat make its way from Robin's neck to between the breasts that were in front of him. Having enough, Franky yanked the bra down, letting it cradle below the exposed breasts that began to bounce more freely. As she began increasing the speed and deepness of her thrusts, Robin began to cry out helplessly when she felt the Franky's mouth latched onto one of her nipples, hungrily flicking his tongue over the sensitive pink tips.

Robin moaned loudly as she took the full length of his cock, greedily bouncing her hips up and down as her senses became overloaded with the sensitive attention he brought to her nipples; she began thrusting harder and faster, letting out a quiet whimper with each thrust as she tightened her grip on his neck. Franky suddenly felt a heat spread across her chest, and felt her voice go almost whisper-quiet as she greedily thrusted herself upon him. Matching the rhythm of her movements, Franky grabbed her asscheeks with both hands and thrusted deeply inside her, knowing she was close.

"Franky...!" Robin cried out, halting her movements as she threw her arms around Franky's neck to hug him close, arching her back as her body surged with an incredible sensation, her pussy trembling with waves of pleasure that left her crying out in ecstacy. Franky breathed heavily in her neck, continuing his eager thrusts as he felt his climax come near. When she cried out his name like that, it was so much better than the way he had been remembering it from so many days ago, as he found it difficult to sleep remembering how sexy her voice was when she was at her peak. Grabbing her ass tightly, he rhythmically pumped inside of her at a steady speed, finding himself almost over the edge as her tiny lips began to nibble on his ear, and feeling her hard nipples rub up against his chest. The inside of her pussy was so hot, so wet, and so tight... he was beginning to worry he would never want to leave, never wanting to stop, before feeling his release inside of her hot core. His grip on her cheek tightened as he gave two fatigued thrusts, emptying himself inside of her, letting out a deep sigh on her neck. It took them a few moments to gather their thoughts after they both caught their breath.

"Robin..." Franky furrowed his brow, unable to pull away from Robin's neck to face her.

"Mmm." Her eyes were closed, happy to rest her head on his shoulder, still maintaining their intimate position as she sat deeply in his lap.

"I-I-I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking, I should've asked you-"

"Shh." Robin interrupted. "I wouldn't have let you keep going if there was a concern. Don't worry about that."

"So... you're okay?" His eyes shifted nervously.

"Yes." She leaned back to meet his eyes, almost amused.

After a short pause, Franky returned her look with an uncertain expression. "...So you're _not_ going to get pregnant?"

Robin's eyes widened. If he was so scared, why did he go ahead and ejaculate inside of her, she wondered?

"You're a cyborg, aren't you?" Robin smiled. "I can't get pregnant unless it's with a human."

Franky's face went white, frozen in a state of horror.

Robin laughed. "I'm kidding. You should just listen to what I say. Relax." She slowly rose up from the warmth of his lap, letting his cock slip out of her as she stood up from chair, adjusting her clothes.

"I hope you're not going to go to dinner dressed like that." Franky grinned at the sexy woman in black, who despite buttoning up and fixing her stockings, still showed signs of ravaging from the blush on her cheeks.

"It's not too conservative, is it?" Robin gave him a sexy smile, tugging the black miniskirt down to cover her thighs. Franky pulled his shorts up as he rose from the chair and approached her, bringing up his forefinger and thumb to hold her chin affectionately.

He gave her a loving smile, speaking softly. "It doesn't really hide the fluids running down your leg too well."

Robin face showed mock horror, letting out a scoff before slapping his stomach with the back of her hand. Franky snickered, taking the hit. Turning to leave the cabin, Robin was halted by the cyborg's hand gripping hers.

"Hey." Franky tilted his head to the side, meeting her gaze with a more serious expression. "What about my kiss?"

The dark-haired woman was suddenly faced with something more difficult now. Though she had taken to the idea before, she was no longer sure how she felt kissing the strange man would affect his perception of her. Now she was ahead. She won. She seduced him, played the part of the dark temptress, and it couldn't be more clear she was acting like a woman who was satisfying her physical desires, not some smitten teenaged girl who would stupidly get her heart broken. If she kissed him now, her face would probably catch on fire, and her knees would shake... no, it would give her away completely. She didn't want to be made the fool, and men didn't fall in love... right?

"Maybe next time. If I feel like it." Robin gave him a sexy smile, massaging the hand he gripped her other hand with to break it free. He stood still, his face unchanging. Unhinging the ladder that connected to the exit of the submarine, she looked behind her as she climbed it, and paused when she noticed Franky wasn't following her.

He gave a weak smile back, "...Go ahead. I'll be up for dinner later."

She returned his smile, exiting the craft with a twinge of guilt in her stomach.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's notes_: Thanks for reading guys, I meant to have this chapter out sooner. I'll have another one out way sooner this time, promise. ;) Review if you'd like to, it really makes my day and it does encourage me to write more. Thank you guys for reviewing/favouriting, I appreciate it more than you'll know, this is my first fic after all. If you guys like One Piece, please write your own fics! There's only 8000, and Naruto's got 221,000... so get writing!


End file.
